


Obedience Training

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominance, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Power Imbalance, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	

"Hello again, Scorpius," James said as he stepped into the room. "It's been a while."

"A happy reunion," Al added, shutting the door behind him.

Scorpius stretched his arms over his head, revealing his bare chest. "Haven't you two found anyone else to bugger yet?"

Al sat down and brushed his thumb over Scorpius's pink nipple. "No one who enjoys it as much as you do." 

"On your knees, Cadet Malfoy," James commanded.

"Yes, sir." Scorpius slipped out of bed and knelt in front of James. "Gonna give it to me? Sir?"

James tipped Scorpius's face up. "We both are."


End file.
